Scared by Tokio Hotel
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: This is just a silly little thing that Hannah wrote after reading a movie review at 3 in the morning. This is a review of a totley fake video. But it would be awesome! YAY FOR ANNA AND BECKS! REVIEW! ONE-SHOT! did I say REview? cuz you gotta review!


For years now the German TeenPop/Rock band Tokio Hotel has been making waves in their home country, Austria, Europe and now The US.

Their song Durch Den Monsun hit number one on charts and stayed on the Music charts for an astounding 106 weeks.

Known for his deep, meaningful songs.  
Lyricists and Lead singer Bill Kaulitz had been able to capture the hearts of many young girls and middle aged women.

Bill is backed by his twin brother, Guitarist Tom Kaulitz, Basest, Georg Listing and Drummer Gustav Schafer.

The band has gathered a huge fan base.

­­­­­­­­­­________

Hearts were broken across the globe when it was confirmed that Bill and Tom were dating 18 year old American college students Hannah Johnson and Emily White in May of 2013.

The two were on Scholarship in Berlin when Bill and Tom met them in a Tattoo Parlor.

Bill and Hannah bonded over a Nena shirt she was wearing as she got a tattoo on the back of her wrist, which oddly enough was TH's logo.

Emily (who is reportedly rather squeamish, but went along with her best friend for moral support) met Tom, while she was waiting. (and not watching)

The group dated for two years until the band was set to go on an American tour.  
Hannah and Emily dropped out of school to go on tour with them.

"To not see them for a year was unthinkable." Hannah said in a interview last year that was shown on the bands **Prior Engagement **DVD.

"By the time they were leaving on tour we were madly in love. And Georg and Gustav were like the big brothers nether of us had. We couldn't even stand the thought."

Hannah, who was at the time studying for a master in literature, said that it was the best decision that she had ever made.

Emily had already finished getting her degree in pharmaceuticals, but was just taking extra classes' part time.

"It was harder for Hannah to drop out then it was for me." Emily has commented.

Although Hannah did finish her studies threw the university's website.

_________

Six mouths after the band left on tour Bill and Tom proposed to Hannah and Emily on stage in New York, and six weeks after that Bill and Hannah were married in her home town of Austin Texas.

So, it was not surprising that when they made the Video for the song Sacred, Hannah and Emily were included.

The song was released in 2006 but they never made Music Video for it.

The Video starts out in a normal color clip of the band backstage in Miami, They are just walking around doing their own things. Bill talks to the camera, doing an interview.

We see in the background Emily sit down on a down at a piano and randomly start playing.

We hear Hannah yell "Sunshine!" out of frame, Bills face turns slightly to the sound of her voice but he continues talking.

Georg and Gustav shuffle around the place as Tom sits with his feet up eating something.

Emily laughs and starts to play Bill Withers "Ain't No Sunshine."  
Hannah runs into frame and plops down. She starts to sing in a sweet, soulful voice.

Bill continues to talk as the other boys comment here and there. Hannah and Emily keep on playing as if nothing else is happing in the room.

From there the film shutters to a stop as darkness fades into light. We see a new film clip of Hannah sitting on the tour buss writing on a lap top.

The song starts and we are shown slow motion, black and white clips, of the girls, Bill and Tom, and even a few of Georg and Gustav hanging out with the girls.

The clips are every thing from Hannah passed out on a hotel bed. To Tom and Emily laughing and running around a bus stop.

The song and videos are matched up with such preseason that you would think that the clips were scripted. (We assure you, they were not.)

The video is excruciatingly slow and so excruciatingly sweet and filled with love that you can not help but to feel some small part for these girls in some minor way.

The song stops and a full color clip plays a candid clip of Bill and Hannah in a very adamant and loud argument as Emily tries to break it up.

The song starts right back up again in a completely natural way.

We see Tom and Georg laughing as Emily sits on the bus, red in the face and pouting.

At one point we even see Hannah yell at Bill to pull his pants up right before he goes on stage, she rolls her eyes at the camera and throws her hands up in the air.

True love is shown in a way were you see the fluff and the arguments and the aggravation that comes along with it.

They have taken a sweet loveable song and turned it into an all time love anthem for all those out there that feel the way for their loves.

_____

With the new video, the song hit number one for seven weeks across the country and is now nominated for best video of the year.

The most surprising thing about this video is that it was mixed and produced by an armature youtuber, and pen pail of Mrs. Kaulitz. Rebecca Foster.

Imagine her surprise when it was nominated.

Hannah and Foster have never met in the eight years they have known each other. They are sure to meet when they go to the VMA's.

___

"The best part about Hannah and Emily being the boys fiancéand Wife is that they are in no way in it for the fame, they want the boys for them self's, not what they have achieved." David Jost, The Bands maniger has said. And indeed that is true. But on the other hand both of the girls have successful writing careers of their own.

Hannah as the best selling author S.E Walker, she wrote what has been called the new Harry Potter, **Lucy's Deliverance** and what has been called the best book of the decade by Steven King** Harsh Light** and Emily as a successful song writer.

Whose songs have been sung by greats such as Katy Perry, Beyoncé, The Main and The Script.

Spawning three number one singles.

Much can be expected of Tokio Hotel and their wives.  
With A new CD, A Sequel to** Harsh Light **and A baby girl on the way we can expect great things.

With the beauty of the video and the strength of the song. We give Scared by Tokio Hotel an A+

–Anna Wilcox.


End file.
